Smiles and Scars
by MentalityWriter
Summary: A girl brakes into S.H.I.E.L.D and is reviled to be a part of H.Y.D.R.A. She is taken into custody and is questioned by one of their best agents. Who quickly forms an attachment to her. She finds out that she has had such a horrid childhood and was forced to fight and become a weapon. she has had to endure horrific abuse at the hands of her father.


Hello, I just want everyone t know that this is a Marvel AU with next-gen characters.

Her blond hair flowed behind her in a soft wave. The wind hitting her face as she looked out over the edge of the Carrier. The water below forming mighty waves as they drifted slowly away from its surface.

"Girl here now," Someone with a gruff and solemn voice said from behind her.

"Yes, father" she obeyed and followed him inside the base.

"You have a mission, don't screw up" she so-called father said. He grabbed her by the arm and pushed her in front of him.

She winced in slight pain but it was nothing too bad.

'One day I'll get out of here, one day I'll be free' she thought as she was pushed into a room where her superiors looked down on her.

"Unity Rumlow, you will be assigned to retrieve the files on Valkyrie Barnes, daughter of Steve Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes, do you understand your mission?" they asked, she raised her head and gave them a serious look.

"Understood Sir" Unity spoke, she turned to walk away but was stopped by her father in the halls.

"What was that?" he growled. She looked back at him with a glare.

"I was given a mission, you should be happy I might die." Pain flared across her face as she was punched and knocked to the ground. She had hit her head fairly hard.

"Don't you speak to me like that again Bi*ch, I own you!" he hissed. She bent down and grabbed her by her hair.

She covered her right eye as it began to sting and burn.

"Stop!" She cried tears brimming her eyes.

"You will show me respect or i swear I will throw you out into the ocean!" venom dripped from the words, she didn't want to believe them. However she had come to be numb to what her...father threatened her with.

She was thrown to the ground not being given time to answer as he stomped away cursing his daughter for being a disappointment.

"What did I do to be born like this?" She asked in a quiet whisper.

Valkyrie heard the alarms sound as she rushed to the source.

James joined her as they both nodded to each other and went faster. When they arrived they were met with a trashed and dark room. They entered hesitantly ready to fight if it came to that.

"Who was here?" She asked looking around the room. She caught a glimpse of something shiny and she tried to get closer to it. It was huddled in the corner a dark mass that looked vaguely like a person.

She got closer to it and got a swift punch to the jaw.

The figure moved very quickly as it got past the two, however was not as foutinet in escaping the other agents at the halls.

Valkyrie and James caught up with them and saw a smaller girl, struggling in one of the agents' arms.

In her hand was a red file with a black star on it and the name reading 'Valkyrie'.

"Who are you?" Valkyrie asked, going up to the girl.

"None of you fu**ing business!" she hissed trying to kick and get away.

"Take her to a cell, make sure she doesn't escape" James ordered. They saw the girl's eyes widen in fear. And struggling harder.

As the girl was taken away Valkyrie saw something that shocked her.

When the girl moved her head her blond bangs moved to revile a long red angry scar running from over her eyebrow, over her eye and to the bottom of her cheek.

Valkyrie had never seen such an injury in all her it's

Valkyrie went to the cell where she saw the blond girl was, she was chained down and was looking very unhappy. A noise reached her ears of hitching breath and she was shaking.

The girl was crying?

"Hey are you okay?" Valkyrie asked getting closer to the cell and putting a hand on the reinforced glass.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, can i please ask you some questions" Valkyrie received only silence as an answer. The girl just turned away from her and looked down.

"Look it's either you talk to me now or get interrogated by Fury later, it's your choice," Valkyrie started, her kind voice fading and her eyes darkening.

She still didn't get an answer but the girl was now looking at her.

"Unity...my name is..Unity" it was the first time she had heard the girl's voice.

It was really sweet.

"Why are you here?" Valkyrie asked she was determined to know as much as possible about her.

"I was told to come here and get a file on...Valkyrie Barnes" Unity said she looked back at Valkyrie, she had a look of fear.

"Why do you look so scared?" She asked seeing her fear.

"I'm going to die here, if not here them back at my...home" Unity hesitated, She never considered that hell hole her home, it was a place of torture and ridicule.

A place of abuse…

"You aren't going to die here, if you cooperate, they might go easy on you, you just a kid after all" Valkyrie said she got up and readied to take her leave.

"So you're just going to leave me here?" Unity scowled, she didn't like the idea of being on her own. Especially in the base of her enemy.

"I have too, but I will talk to director Fury, wear him down to go easy on you," Valkyrie said walking away and leaving the girl on her own.

It was true, she was only a kid, she looked no older than 13...14 at the most, she didn't look like someone that would want to hurt people.

"Why the bloody hell were you talking to her?" James yelled, he was being over the top and getting mad at Valkyrie for talking to the….prisoner. She was a child nothing more.

"I went to get answers and i got them, I found out who she is and why she broke into S.H.I.E.L.D" Valkyrie hissed. She knew that James was just protective but she could kick his ass if she wanted to.

"Okay please indulge me in the the information that you have so easily acquired." he was now just being a smart ass.

"Her name is Unity, and she came here to steal a file on me, i don't know why or who for but i intend to find out, and she's already comfortable with me so I can just talk to her, there will be no need for violence or an integration." Valkyrie started walking away from James, she had to talk to Fury before he deiced that killing her was going to be a good idea.

"I think that i could just leave you in charge of her, I see no reason why one of our most capable agents can't look out for a child," Fury said walking up behind them both.

"Sir I's sure i can handle this task" Valkyrie said, she went off, back to the girl, she was determined to get more answers from her.

She entered the room and saw the room was dark and the only light was coming from the cell. However it wasn't the light in the cell it was a dime blue light coming from the girl herself.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked going up to the cell and looking for a way to open it.

Unity turned to Valkyrie looking like she had given up, he eyes were dull and kind of lifeless. Almost like a doll's eyes.

Her hair was still in front of her eyes and behind it was a small blue light. Even the tips of the hair was glowing a little bit blue.

It as something that Valkyrie had noticed the fact that the girl's hair was lightly tinted blue at the ends. She wondered what it was from for it didn't look like dye, it looked more natural.

When she looked closer she could see it was as if energy was circling the hair and making the blue crawl up the locks.

She clawed at the the sides of her head, her left eye becoming visible it was not longer the angry red, it was now blue as her hair, it looked to be that her hair and her scar had something to do with the turning blue thing.

"No! Stop it! No!" she yelled. She fell to the floor exhausted after the outburst.

Her breathing evened out and she fell into a deep sleep.

'What the hell?' she wondered.

People came running into the room and was surprised by the sight of the girl passed out and breathing normally.

Valkyrie had a look of terror on her face at what she had just witnessed. She had never seen such a breakdown in her life.

The cell was opened at medics went to work reviving the girl.

Valkyrie was looking into the medical bay where Unity was. There were doctors swarming around her trying to get her to wake up.

She was worried for the girl, after seeing her like that she wanted to know if she was going to be okay.

One of the doctors walked out and turned to Valkyrie.

"She will be fine, by the looks of it she was just passed out from lack of nourishment and a severe power over load." he said.

"She will be okay right?" Valkyrie asked looking passed the doctor into the room where Unity lay.

"She will, once she wakes up, at the moment I think she should be kept out of captivity, from what we've seen she has been through significant trauma, mental and physical torture has been inflicted on her, i just hope she can recover" the doctor spoke. His face was solemn. He had no emotion as he looked back over at the girl.

Valkyrie walked past him to get to the girl. She saw that her hair was now once more resting over her eye.

The eye with the scar, she wondered how she got the scar.

It didn't look right.

It was as if she had not emotions, she knew that there was something wrong with Unity, she seemed so guarded. Even as she slept and was meant to be relaxed.

Valkyrie wonder what had happened to her to make her this way. It was all so baffling.

She looked back at the girl and sat down on a chair next to her. She took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to reassure her. At that moment Unity had a small smile creep across her face.

Soon after Unity started to shift and wake up.

She sat up and nearly doubbeled over from the feeling of wanting to throw up. She looked around the room and saw that she was hooked up to an IV needle and another neading that was giving her nourishment.

No wonder she wanted to throw up.

"Hey Unity," A voice said. She turned and saw that Valkyrie was sitting next to her.

"H-hey…" she stuttered. She didn't like that there wasn't a thick glass that separated them any more.

While in the cell she knew that she wouldn't have been hurt. Now however.

"How do you feel?" Valkyrie asked reaching out to place a hand on Unity's shoulder.

"I'm fine just a little sick," she answered she looked down not wanting to meet valkyrie's eyes. she was taught from a young age that you were never meant to look you betters in the eye. when she felt a hand touched her she flinched expecting the be hit but was not.

"please don't touch me." she stated simply. Valkyrie wasn't surprised by the request and obliged.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." she said with sad puppy eyes.

"no it wasn't that. I just don't like being touched, only people who have caused me lots of pain" she said without thinking,

"what oh my god," Valkyrie had never heard such a thing.

maybe Bucky was right.

"is that how you got that Scar?" Valkyrie asked and saw the build up of fear in Unity's eyes...or eye.

"How did you-" she was cut off by Valkyrie.

"when they dragged you away I saw the scar, i hate to ask and it's none of my business but how on earth did you get it?" she asked. it was a question that had been plaguing her the entire time she was here.

"m-my...d-dad, I shot him in the arm and he thought that would have been a reasonable punishment" she answered. Valkyrie had felt so bad for the girl.

she had had such a horrid life and had to endure pain and suffering instead of love and care.

"did he do anything else to you?" she asked, she was reluctant to hear the answer.

"There were many occasions where he would hurt me, but none were ever as horrific when he gave me the scar." Unity told lifting her hair to show that scar properly.

The gagged line crossed over her eye down to her cheek, her eyes was a light gray while the rest of her eye was white. It almost looked as if she was blind in that eye.

"How did he do that?" Valkyrie asked. Unity looked down she wanted to forget. However she couldn't.

"It was the worst day of my life...the things that happened will forever be etched into my mind…"

Flashback.

Unity flipped in the air kicking off from the platform, ending up kicking her dad in the back.

He blocked the punch she was sending his way and through in her the floor, she slipped in between his legs taking the gun from his holster and pulling the trigger without thinking.

The bullet hit his arm. He cursed and help the wound as he stalked up to his daughter.

"You little bitch!" he cursed, H.Y.D.R.A. soldiers stormed the room cuffing Unity and pushing her to her knees in front of her father.

"I think a form of punishment is in order, don't you think?" a wicked smirk crossed his face as he grabbed a glowing blue knife from the holder on the back of his belt.

Fear filled Unity's eyes as her so called father came closer to her. She stuggeled against the grip of the guards trying to get away from him. She kept struggling till she felt the cold barrel of a gun against her head.

"Move...and i'll shoot" one of them said. She kept still until she felt the white hot pain flare from her side.

She was only in a sports bra and training tights so her stomach area was completely exposed. She felt the knife slowly glide it's way over her flesh. He continued to torture her as every time she would whine or whimper the blade would go slower and slower.

Soon he fell board with her screams and wanted to make it a bit more exciting for himself, he knelt down to her.

Wrapping his hand around the back of her head and grabbing a chunk of her blonde hair and pulled her head to face the sky.

He looked her in the eye and brought the knife to her vision.

"I want to hear you scream." he stated placing the point of the knife just above her her eyebrow.

"Please, I'm sorry I didn't meant to" she cried tears falling from her crystal blue eyes. She knew what was about to happen.

Her father didn't listen to her and dug the blade into her skin and dragged the glowing blade over her eye. Not quite to blind, it would only leave the scar.

Scream after scream echoed through the room. Some of the guards cringed at the sound.

Her agony was broadcasted around the room echoing in everyone's ears, other that her father's.

He enjoyed listening to her agony. It was something he wanted.

Flashback end.

"I wanted nothing more on that day for them to finally kill me, I was worth nothing to them other than as a weapon…" Unity finished, once she did she buried her face in her hands, she had tried so hard to keep those memories from re surfacing. It had only happened a year ago.

She felt arms wrap around her, she leaned into the hug crying into the girl.

"I-I just wanted him t-t-to c-care" she cried stuttering as she tried to talk.

"I know, just cry, you've been through alot," Valkyrie cooed. She hesitantly placed her hand on Unities head stroking the soft locks.

"No one's going to hurt you ever again...i promise."

The end


End file.
